1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly having a card tray with a metallic plate formed by stamping and bending to realize mass production thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. 203434338, issued on Feb. 12, 2014, discloses a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card connector assembly including a card tray and an electrical connector. The card tray includes an insulative part and a metallic plate. The electrical connector includes a terminal module and a metallic shell. The metallic plate of the card tray has a pair of protrusions and the terminal module has a pair of retaining portions for engaging the protrusions.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,001,501, issued on Apr. 7, 2015, discloses a metallic card tray and a card connector. The card connector includes a slider. The card tray has a top panel portion, a side panel portion, and an engaging portion formed independently from the side panel portion. The engaging portion has a protruding portion. A slit-shaped separating opening is formed in the boundary portion between the top panel portion and the engaging portion. In this way, the engaging portion can be elastically deformed and smoothly engage/disengage the slider.